


Serenity

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: What if Serena came back to Port Charles?
Relationships: Franco Baldwin/Elizabeth Webber Baldwin, Harrison Chase/Serena Baldwin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit.  
> No claim of ownership of characters.  
> For entertainment purposes only.

Serena Baldwin was attempting to use the navigational system in her rented car while also trying to call her father Scott Baldwin when she swerved into the wrong lane. She overcorrected her driving, reminding herself that she was driving in the United States, not Europe. Because she overcorrected, she then swerved into the emergency lane, kicking up rocks and dust. 

She sighed irritably when she saw blue lights in the rearview mirror and heard the accompanying siren wailing. “Damn unmarked car,” she muttered. She would have to charm her way out of this one. 

Harrison Chase was in no mood to be charmed as he approached the driver’s side window of the rented sedan that he saw being driven erratically. 

The window was down allowing him to see a pretty, young lady with long blond hair and blue eyes. “License and registration,” he said in a flat tone. She looked familiar. In fact, she looked just like Ryan Chamberlain’s second victim, Kiki Jerome. The resemblance was uncanny. 

“My license is in my bag,” Serena informed him. “May I get it?” she asked before reaching for her purse. She was careful to not make any sudden movements. “As far as registration, the best I can do is show you my rental receipt.”

“France?” Chase said, seeing the address on the driver’s license. 

“I’m visiting,” Serena replied. 

“I need you to take a breathalyzer test,” Chase told her. “You were driving like a drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Serena snapped. “I haven’t driven in the United States in ten years. You drive on the wrong side of the road here.”

“You don’t sound French,” Chase commented. “Please get out of the car.”

“No,” Serena answered. She had had wine on her flight into Port Charles, but she was not drunk. “I won’t be doing any tests until I have a lawyer present.”

“Been in trouble with the law before?” Chase asked. 

Serena scoffed. “My father is a lawyer. I know my rights.”

“In that case, I have to take you into the station.”

“What about the car?” Serena asked, irritated more than ever. “And my stuff?” Her suitcase was in the backseat. 

“I’ll call a tow on the car and you can bring your bag to the station,” he offered.

Serena scowled. “I’m getting out of the car now,” she said. “I’m going to open the backseat to get my suitcase.”

As Serena tugged on the suitcase, she realized the handle was caught on the seatbelt. She gave a hard pull and the force of her effort combined with the weight of the bag, sent her flying backward and onto her _derriere_ while her suitcase also flew backward, knocking the detective on _his_ _derriere_. 

Chase got up from the ground, livid. “You just assaulted a police officer!”

Serena also stood up, dusting off her clothes with her hands. “I didn’t assault you. My suitcase did. It was an accident.”

“I’m placing you under arrest,” Chase told her. “Put your hands behind your back.”

“You’re handcuffing me?” Serena asked indignantly. “Are you crazy?”

“Serena Baldwin, you have the right to remain silent,” Chase began reading the young woman her rights. When he asked if she understand the rights as he had said them, he was surprised by her response.

“I know my rights. Now that I’m handcuffed, are you going to get my bag or do I have to go through my entire visit to Port Charles committing acts of lewd behavior since I will have no clothes and be naked the entire time I’m here?”

Chase escorted Serena to his police car and helped her get into the back seat. After a glance back at her suitcase, he retrieved it and put it in the trunk of his car. He got into the driver’s seat and started the engine. 

“At least you’re not a _complete_ barbarian,” Serena noted, annoyed by the entire situation. 

“Do I need to remind you of your right to remain silent?” Chase inquired, looking into the review mirror to see Serena’s sparkly blue eyes condemning him to hell. _Another Baldwin_ , he thought. _Just what this town needs._


	2. Chapter 2

Serena demanded to make her phone call as soon as she was put into the interrogation room. She yanked her arm against the handcuff that kept her attached to the table. “Is this necessary?” she asked. “What kind of power trip are you on, anyway?”

Every time Chase softened a bit toward Serena, she ruined it by opening her mouth.

“My dad didn’t answer,” she groaned. “Now what?”

“I guess you sit and wait,” Chase replied. “Or you could call another relative.”

Serena was not having any luck. She tried to call Lucy and there was no answer. “Well, surely one will call me back when they saw that I called.”

“What about your brother?” Chase suggested.

“My brother?”

“Franco. Franco Baldwin. He’s your brother right, Scott’s son?”

“You’re on a first name basis with my serial killer brother?” Serena asked skeptically.

“Reformed.”

“You believe that?” she arched one eyebrow.

“I take it you’ve never met him,” Chase deduced.

“Nope.”

“Well, he’s a decent guy. He’d probably be here in ten minutes if he knew his little sister needed help.”

“I don’t have his number.” Serena looked away, drumming her fingers on the tabletop.

Chase took out his phone and found Franco’s contact information. “I do,” he said, handing her his phone.

“Why do you have my brother’s contact information in your cell phone?” Serena asked, taking the phone. Before she pressed the green button to dial her brother, she wanted an explanation.

“He’s an asset to our community and to our department. He’s helped us quite a few times.”

“Uh-huh.” Serena responded. She sighed, looking at the name Franco Baldwin. She supposed it was a gift horse and she shouldn’t examine its teeth.

Franco answered the phone on the third ring, “Hello, ridiculously handsome Detective Chase. Whatever you think I did; you know I didn’t do, and you’ll have to admit it soon enough.”

Serena was taken aback by the extended “Hello.”

Chase only laughed since the phone was on speaker.

“Um,” Serena started. “I’m borrowing Detective Chase’s phone. This is Serena. Serena Baldwin. Your sister. Scotty’s daughter.” She had no idea how much Franco knew about her.

“Are you in trouble?” Franco asked.

“Well, this Neanderthal arrested me. But he also let me call you. I just got into town and…”

“Arrested the minute you stepped into Port Charles,” Franco said. “I already see the family resemblance. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He hung up.

“Is he always that random?” Serena asked Chase.

Chase shrugged. “I don’t know him that well. But… yeah.” He remembered that Franco thought of Kiki like a daughter and thought he should warn Serena that she bore a striking resemblance to her. “I should tell you—”

“Are you punishing me by getting me to call in my brother to the rescue?”

Chase, who was tired of being interrupted by this very rude young woman closed his mouth without finishing his warning. “Never mind. I’ll let you find out on your own.” He took his phone and left the interrogation room, letting the heavy door close with a resounding thud.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m here to get my sister,” Franco Baldwin announced to Harrison Chase after he tracked him down at the police department. Chase was with the commissioner Jordan Ashford in her office. “She still has to be arraigned,” Chase told Franco.

“What did she do?” Franco asked.

“Come on, you should meet her,” Chase said, motioning for Franco to follow him. Jordan also followed along acknowledging Franco with a pleasant greeting.

He unlocked the interrogation room and Franco stepped inside.

Chase saw Serena and saw the color drain from Franco’s face. “I forgot to tell you,” Chase started, feeling stupid. It was too late.

“Kiki,” Franco whispered, before he completely lost consciousness and Jordan and Chase both sprung into action to catch him.

Franco regained consciousness quickly, having only momentarily been overcome by the shock of seeing Kiki. He repeated her name as Chase led him to sit down at the side of the table adjacent to Serena.

“I forgot to tell you,” Chase said to both Serena and Franco. “Serena looks a lot like Kiki.”

Franco was dumbstruck, staring at his sister. She could be his un-daughter’s twin. And if his sister looked almost exactly like his un-daughter, what were the odds that that _un_ was necessary?

“Who’s Kiki?” Serena asked. She tried to sound compassionate. Obviously, this Kiki person meant a great deal to her brother if he fainted at the site of her.

“My daughter,” Franco said softly. “She died almost two years ago.”

Jordan set a cola in front of Franco. She suspected his blood sugar and blood pressure had both dropped when he passed out from the shock of seeing “Kiki.” She nodded when he thanked her.

“Oh, that’s horrible,” Serena replied, no longer having to fake her compassion. “I’m so sorry.”

“I would crush you in a hug, but then you’d probably think I was weird.” Franco told her. “I’m just shocked.” He popped the top of the cola and took a swallow.

“I already think you’re weird,” Serena smiled.

It was Kiki’s smile and Franco laughed wholeheartedly. Just seeing the smile brought a joy to his heart that had been absent for far too long. “And here I thought I was hiding it so well.” He turned to Chase, “ _Really_?”

“I meant to tell you,” Chase responded. He was sincere. He _had_ meant to tell Franco. He annoyance was limited to Serena.

“Everyone says I look like dad,” Serena offered. “I’m not surprised my niece would look like him too.”

“Except that… never mind,” Franco started and stopped. “What are you in for?” He switched gears. He wasn’t here to talk about Kiki. He was here to get his sister off whatever charges she was facing. He was going to use everything he had learned from The Scott Baldwin School of Repeat Offender Defense.

“DUI, assaulting a police officer.” Jordan answered for Serena.

“And you _just_ got into town?” Franco sighed. This inability to get along with law enforcement certainly ran in the family.

“I’m guilty of neither,” Serena told Franco. “I’m not drunk or high. I was getting used to driving an American car on American soil.”

“Come on, you’ve got to give her a break on that one,” Franco told Chase and Jordan. “Have you ever driven in Europe? Everyone drives like they’re drunk over there.”

Serena’s eyes reacted to what she thought was a defense and then to what seemed more like a swipe.

“What’s with the bogus assault charge?” Franco asked.

“Why do you assume it’s bogus?” Jordan challenged him.

Franco leaned closer to Jordan and said in a loud whisper, “Your boy Chase is a bit of a wuss about throwing around an _assaulting a police officer_ charge. I mean, he charged me; and I wasn’t even aware he _was_ a police officer at the time.” Elizabeth had filled Franco in on all the details she could of his time as Drew.

“Hey, that was a favor,” Chase maintained. “You didn’t have a clue who _you_ were either, remember.”

“Not one bit of it,” Franco answered. “But that’s important here is that this tiny little waif didn’t hurt you, Chase. And she’s not drunk or high. So why are you holding her?”

“She refused a Breathalyzer.”

“Which is her right. Come on, let her go. She would probably like to take a shower and get some rest. It’s a long flight from France and air travel is even more of a bitch lately than it used to be.”

“You have no idea,” Serena sighed. Traveling had been unpleasant in the best moments. She really did just want to shower and sleep and see her dad and Lucy.

“I think you owe me a favor or twoooooo…. _hundred thousand_ ,” Franco told Jordan, referencing the cost of his medical bills from being stabbed by Ryan thanks to Jordan’s stupid plan that she didn’t bother to share with anyone who could have protected him.

Jordan nodded. “Let Franco take his sister home,” she told Chase.

“Fine,” Chase agreed, unlocking her shackle. “Stay out of trouble while you’re here,” he told Serena.

“Easier said than done,” Serena told him, flipping her hair off her shoulder with her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena asked Franco to take her to the Metro Court when she found out that Scotty was in Philadelphia on business and that Lucy was in the Caribbean for _Deception_. Franco refused for two reasons: she was family and he was opposed to patronizing Carly or any other Corinthos since Cameron had been kidnapped by a mobster thug.

She reluctantly agreed to stay in the guest room at the Webber-Baldwin home which had recently been renovated to accommodate the growing needs of the family. Franco told her Elizabeth insisted on inviting her when she found out Serena was in town.

“Honey, we’re home!” Franco announced as he unlocked and opened the front door. He escorted Serena inside and asked her to sit on the couch after he cleared a space. “Yeah, sorry about the mess,” he apologized. “Three boys. One brand new baby girl. It’s a little crazy here.”

Serena smiled, taking in the mess of sporting equipment, bookbags, shoes, and baby items. She studied Franco for a moment. _This_ was a former serial killer? It was hard to believe. Her brother was a kind man and a doting father and husband.

He talked nonstop during the drive about how amazing the boys were and how beautiful and incredible his newborn daughter was. He spoke of Elizabeth as if she were a combination of deity and royalty.

Elizabeth came down the stairs cradling the baby. “Serena! It’s wonderful to see you. It’s been ages.”

Franco took the baby and presented her to Serena. “Katherine Imogene Baldwin” he told her. “ _Kitty,_ this is your Aunt Serena.” He cradled her head gently as he passed the baby to his sister.

Serena smiled, taking the baby into her arms, “Hi, Kitty. Do you know how much your daddy loves you? All he talked about for the last half hour was how wonderful you and your mommy and your brothers are.”

Elizabeth locked her arm around her husband’s. “We think he’s pretty wonderful too,” she said. She couldn’t help but notice Serena’s resemblance to Kiki. “Are you okay?” she asked softly, looking up to her husband’s face. She saw a tear in his eye. She didn’t have to ask what he was thinking. This was as close to seeing Kiki holding her “baby sister” as he would ever get to see.

“I think Kitty is such a cute name, little miss Kitty Baldwin.” Serena cooed. “I just love you already.” She kissed the baby’s forehead. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You are family,” Franco reminded her, sitting down next to his sister and daughter. “Isn’t she beautiful?” Kitty had blue eyes and dark hair like her mother. “She looks like Elizabeth. And she’s named after Elizabeth—Elizabeth and Kiki.”

“Kiki was short for Katherine?” Serena asked.

“Yep, Lauren Katherine. Imogene is Elizabeth’s middle name.”

Elizabeth laughed, joining her husband. “It’s his favorite thing about me,” she joked.

“One of my many favorite things about you.”

Elizabeth took the baby from her sister-in-law. I’m sure Scotty and Lucy will be thrilled to know you’re in town. It’s a shame they’re both traveling for business right now.” Lucy had been surprisingly interested in Kitty and was genuinely happy that Scott finally had a grandchild of his own. “It’s almost time for dinner,” Elizabeth added. “You’re welcome to freshen up in the guest room. Franco will show you.”

“I forgot my stuff!” Serena realized, covering her mouth with surprise. “I have no clothes.”

“You can borrow something of mine,” Elizabeth offered. “Just help yourself to anything in my closet. Franco will show you. I’m going to feed Kitty before we eat.”

There was a knock on the door. Franco answered and saw Chase standing there with a suitcase.

“You forgot your stuff,” he told Serena.

“How chivalrous,” Franco said, taking the suitcase. “Would you like to come inside? It’s a mess, but… four kids. So, we don’t even care about keeping up appearances anymore.”

They lost the battle and they knew it, at least until Kitty was a little older and the boys were a little better about cleaning up after themselves. “You can even stay for dinner if you like.”

Serena shot her older brother an evil glare. Hospitality towards her was one thing; hospitality toward the brute cop who arrested her for nothing was an entirely different—and entirely bad—thing.

“I shouldn’t,” Chase responded. He caught of whiff of their dinner. “Something smells good.”

“Aiden made lasagna,” Franco told him. Ever since Laura’s inauguration as mayor, Aiden had gained a reputation as the best junior cook in Port Charles. “Homemade noodles,” he added.

“I am off duty,” Chase said, considering the invitation.

“Oh, come on,” Franco urged him. “You came all this way to bring Serena her bag. The least we can do is invite you to dinner.”

“Is that okay with you?” Chase asked Serena.

“It’s Franco and Elizabeth’s house. They can invite whomever they want to dinner.”

Chase bristled at Serena’s tone. If she didn’t want him there, that was fine. “I’ll gladly accept. Thank you, Franco. I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see Miss Kitty anyway.”

At a month old, Kitty was already known as _Miss Kitty_ around town. It was inevitable, really. They gave their kid a cute name that had been made famous by a long running television show.

“I’m going to change,” Serena said, taking her bag toward the guest room.

Franco looked from Serena to Chase who confirmed that he had not been mistaken when he thought he saw sparks in the interrogation room.

“Good,” Chase muttered. “I hope you start with your personality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update for today, but I am having a lot of fun writing, so I hope I have time to continue tomorrow. Thanks for reading and any comments. I appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing sparks between Chase and Serena, Franco whispered to Elizabeth that he hoped they would find their way to a more civil relationship. Elizabeth was amused that Franco was so smitten with life that he wanted everyone around him to find the good that it had to offer.

To aid Franco’s matchmaking efforts, Elizabeth asked Chase and Serena to join them and Miss Kitty on the new backyard patio to enjoy the pleasant spring night. 

Serena was hesitant at first, but it did not require a lot of convincing to agree to join them. Franco was certain that her icy disdain for Chase was melting as she listened to his stories during dinner. 

Serena had been most eager to hear about Franco’s part in the capture of Ryan Chamberlain. She found it fascinating and wondered why Scotty had never gone into details. 

“Tell us more about France,” Elizabeth encouraged Serena as she rocked Kitty to sleep. “What are you doing now?”

“I have a boutique,” Serena answered. “I sell high end unique designs from locals who often make their garments by hand. And, of course, there is art from locals too.” She paused a moment. “It seems kind of sad now that I think about it,” She left the sentence hanging.

“What’s sad?” Chase asked, captivated by the stories or by the girl who was telling them. 

“Well, my own brother is a world-famous artist and I don’t even have one of his paintings to display as the centerpiece of my artwork.”

“Would you _want_ to display my work?” Franco asked, surprised. “Does it fit your motif?”

“High end, unique, decadent—absolutely,” she sighed for effect. “If only I could get one.”

Franco laughed, “You can get as many as you want.”

“I think it’s wonderful that you want to display Franco’s work,” Elizabeth told Serena. “All you had to do was ask.”

“I just did,” she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. 

“Isn’t this perfect?” Franco asked anyone who was willing to answer. “Family enjoying time together. It’s like pure serenity.” He looked to his newfound sister, “No pun intended.”

“This is as close to perfect as life can get,” Elizabeth agreed. “Our kids are healthy. We are with our soulmates. Franco and I have everything two people could ever want.”

“I hope you get to have this too,” Franco told Serena. “If it’s what you want, of course. You don’t have to be married to be happy,” he said. “But it sure does help.” He leaned over and kissed Elizabeth’s cheek.

Serena looked to Chase who was trying and failing to look away from her.

“Uh-oh!” Elizabeth said, getting a whiff of dirty diaper. “Kitty needs to be changed.” She got up to go back inside. “Want to help, Daddy?” she asked Franco, letting one hand drift across his shoulders as she walked past him. 

“Of course, I want to help,” Franco told her. “We’ll be back,” he told their guests. “Help yourself to wine or whatever. If you can find a glass, you can fill it up.” He joked about the home’s disarray. “If not, there are Solo cups under the sink.”

Serena and Chase were silent a couple of minutes, looking to the door. 

“I don’t think they’re coming back,” Serena said.

“I think this is a set-up,” Chase agreed.

“Oh, now I see why they made you detective.”

Chase took the comment, but saw the humor in it, not just the biting sarcasm. “I earned it,” he stated flatly. “Nothing gets past me.”

“In that case, Detective Chase, why don’t you go detect the Solo cups and a bottle of wine and bring them back out here?”

“Are you asking me to stay a while longer?”

“Follow the clues,” Serena winked. “We’ll see where they lead.”

—END

**Author's Note:**

> Something different. If I wrote GH..... there would be more Baldwins. Are you interested in a fic with a legacy character who hasn't been around in a very long time?


End file.
